Currently, the demand for environment security system is grown year by year. Along with expansion of industrial scale and development of the enterprise globalization, people need to monitor some points at far-end is becoming a trend being obvious day by day. In addition, since the environment of investment is varied, entrepreneurs are prone to set up factories abroad, so that the requirement of far-end monitoring is potentially increased. Due to the digital signal has some advantages of easy to save and high anti-noise ratio, a video recording system using a digital network as transmission channel has gradually become the mainstream of far-end monitoring.
In the conventional network video recording system, the link set up between a network video recording apparatus and network cameras needs an user firstly to set each of the network cameras and handwrite information such as a serial number and a password etc., of each of the network cameras. Then, the user is needed to input the handwritten information into the network video recording apparatus, for facilitating the transmission link to be established between the network video recording apparatus and each of the network cameras.
As above description, the conventional link set up between a host apparatus (e.g., the network video recording apparatus) and the network cameras is very unfriendly for some users without information skill, so that many mistakes may occur during setting the respective network cameras. In addition, in the conventional step of inputting the information of the network cameras into the network video recording apparatus may be that a user firstly checks the related information on the respective network cameras, and then tells another user about the related information at the host end through some means such as voice communication or text message. Accordingly, the related information is easy to be intercepted and recorded, causing insufficient information security.